True Final Battle
by Judge Neusy
Summary: Basically, my version of what happened after the game. Chapter 6!! Decided to give you all a treat! Besides, I think I'll throw in the others at one shot...
1. Default Chapter

Earthbound fanfic:   True Final Battle

By: Judge Neusy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthbound or anything from it. The only made up things which belong to me are Sandrine and Relita. Please don't take my ideas. 

Note: When or if you review this fic, please give me good points and bad. I want to know. Plus, each chapter has someone else's point of view; Ness is one star, Paula is two stars, Jeff is three stars, and Poo is four stars. Reading other fics helped me with this one. Thank you!!! 

                                                                                                            JN

P.S.: EEEeee...!!!

Chapter 1                                             *

_            I just lied in bed. It has been a year or so since Pokey wrote that letter to me. Was he bluffing? I mean, He never actually came back and attacked anyone. Even if he did come back, he's not strong now since Giygas is dead. So then, why am I worried? Maybe it's because I know that he still might be a threat. I gotta get this out of my head... the sound stone... what a beautiful melody it was..._

            Then when I turned my head, who was there but Tracey, "Aah! when were you in my room?"

            She looked at me, smiled and cheerfully spoke, "Hi! Mom told me to tell you to give King a bath." She looked sad for a moment, " ... Brother? ... Are you sad?" 

            "No, I'm fine. Tell mom that I'll be there." With that, she left my room. I decided that I better get going since mom will ask me to do a million more chores around the house. I took King with me outside and started to give him a bath. Man did this dog hate baths. He then jumped out and the tub of water went everywhere! "Stupid dog..." I then looked up and saw the mailman delivering mail. As he left, I went to go check who mailed to us. Most of it was just junk mail, but one was addressed to me. I hope it's not who I think it is... But I'll read it anyway.

            "_Hey loser, forget about me? I haven't forgotten you yet. You and you pansy friends better come so I can have the pleasure of destroying you. I'll give you a couple of days to find me in Winters' factory. I want the four of you to fall in my hands. And by the way, I'm telling you this because I want something worthy to kill, not weak little mice like you! If the four of you refuse, those you care about might get hurt"_

_                                                                                    Pokey_

            I just looked at the letter thoughtlessly. I know what I'm suppose to do but... I can't.

            "Ness? I need you're help around the house!" I could hear mom yell from inside the house. I guess I better go tell her what I'm about to do. When I got inside, she kept going on and on about chores to do She suddenly stopped and looked at me worriedly, "Ness? Are you alright? You don't look too well."

            "Mom, Pokey wrote a letter and I gotta go. I need the help from the others but.. they have their lives back now.." I couldn't belief that I told her all this. The only thing she did was walk up to me and gave me a hug. 

            "Ness, I'm sure they'll help you, you're friends always. Now don't be sad again because it doesn't suit you. Go get'em!" I thanked her, go all my stuff ready, and left the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Earthbound fanfic:   True Final Battle

By: Judge Neusy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthbound or anything from it. The only made up things which belong to me are Sandrine and Relita. Please don't take my ideas. 

Note: When or if you review this fic, please give me good points and bad. I want to know. Plus, each chapter has someone else's point of view; Ness is one star, Paula is two stars, Jeff is three stars, and Poo is four stars. Reading other fics helped me with this one. Thank you!!! 

                                                                                                            JN

P.S.: EEEeee...!!!

Chapter 2                                             **

            I opened the door and entered my house. All the little kids greeted me as I crossed the room. "Hi everyone!" I then turned to my mom, "Hi mom! Hi dad!"

            "Sweetie, did you bring everything on the list? Dad questioned.

            "Yep, everything! I even brought some extra vegetables. Yawn I'm kind of sleepy. I'm going to my room." They both showed me a sign of appreciation and I went. I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and thought...

            _Although I am relieved about the whole ordeal about Giygas, I do miss having all the excitement with everyone... _

            One image came in my head.

            _... Ness ... I wonder if you feel the same way I do..._

My thoughts got interrupted by my dad, "Paula! Paula, your friend Ness is here."

            _Ness!? He didn't tell me that he was coming over!_ "Umm... I'll be right down." When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I could feel my face getting red. He looked taller, older and cuter than the last time we were together, "Hi Ness!" I looked at his face and I could tell something was wrong. " ... Let's go talk out on the steps." When we were outside, we sat in silence for a while. "Ness? What's wrong?"

            "Pokey wrote another letter. Here." He gave it to me and I read it. He looked at me again, but his eyes looked sore, and he gave a friendly smile, "We're going to have to tell the others. Unless you aren't going."

            "Of course I'm going! I came with you in the beginning and I'm planning to go with you now!" I realized what I said and I blushed. 

            Luckily he gave a little blush also, "You better tell your folks where you're going."

            I went in and told them what's going on and so they agreed. I came back out and saw Ness waiting for me, "Okay. Let's go!"

            "Wait! We have to tell Jeff and Poo."

            "Right." I closed my eyes, concentrated and started to speak to Jeff telepathically.


	3. Chapter 3

Earthbound fanfic:   True Final Battle

By: Judge Neusy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthbound or anything from it. The only made up things which belong to me are Sandrine and Relita. Please don't take my ideas. 

Note: When or if you review this fic, please give me good points and bad. I want to know. Plus, each chapter has someone else's point of view; Ness is one star, Paula is two stars, Jeff is three stars, and Poo is four stars. Reading other fics helped me with this one. Thank you!!! 

                                                                                                            JN

P.S.: italicized are thoughts, then talking is psychic talk, and... for now, that's all.

Chapter 3                                             ***

            Saturn Valley today is really nice. But I couldn't believe that studying the Mr. Saturns would be such a hard and long project. I put down all the research papers on my father's desk and yelled out, "I'm taking a break!" I heard a distant 'Okay' so I went to one of the huts and flopped on the bed. I took off my glasses and set them on a small table. 

            _Hhmmm... what else do I need to do?... I better get dinner ready... I better clean up my father's work are or else soon no one will be able to open the door. Note to self: call Sandrine and tell her I can't make it to her house today._

            Jeff!

            _That's odd. I thought I heard Paula's voice._

Jeff! Listen, Ness received another letter from Pokey and well, we need your help. I know this is sudden from out of the blue but we'll tell you details when you arrive.

            _It was Paula's voice alright._

            I'll tell Poo to find you and take you to wherever we happen to meet.

            I got up, put my glasses on and head towards my dad. I told him the whole thing and he seemed alright with it.

            "Jeff, be careful. And here, this is the newest bazooka I made, just in case something like this happens again."

            "Uh, don't you think a bazooka's a little extreme?" We both started to laugh.

            "One more thing Jeff. You better tell your girlfriend where you're going and what you're going to do."

            "Oh right, Sandrine!!" I ran inside and picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Earthbound fanfic:   True Final Battle

By: Judge Neusy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthbound or anything from it. The only made up things which belong to me are Sandrine and Relita. Please don't take my ideas. 

Note: When or if you review this fic, please give me good points and bad. I want to know. Plus, each chapter has someone else's point of view; Ness is one star, Paula is two stars, Jeff is three stars, and Poo is four stars. Reading other fics helped me with this one. Thank you!!! 

                                                                                                            JN

P.S.: italicized are thoughts, then talking is psychic talk, and... for now, that's all.

Chapter 4                                             ****

            I still can't believe it. I'm king of Dalamm, married to a pretty girl named Relita, and I'm only 16! But there's something bothering me for a while now.

            "Poo. I just came back from visiting my friends and they're all jealous, because they wanted to be chosen by you." Relita's sweet voice spoke to me, "How's your day?"

            I was a little spaced out so I didn't quite hear her, "Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you." Although she's really nice and pretty, she sometimes gets mad quickly so she left the room.

            Poo!

            Paula?

            Poo, listen, we have a little trouble and we need to talk and meet. The four of us. I'll explain details later.

            Why don't we go to the dessert that the three of you were talking about before? Wasn't there and empty hut out there somewhere?

            Alright. Please pick up Jeff and meet us there.

            After our conversation, I went into my room to get the sword of kings. When I turned around, Relita was at the door, blocking my path, "Poo, I can see with your sword at hand, you are going out for battle. Just remember: your people need you back here, so be careful. I know that we are still young to take this responsibility, but we must." After she spoke, she gave me a kiss and left.

            I went outside and teleported to Jeff's location. I saw him calmly waiting for me. He walked up to me and said, "Poo, we should get going." I nodded. We both teleported to the dessert and saw Ness and Paula waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

Earthbound fanfic:         True Final Battle

By: Judge Neusy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthbound or anything from it. The only made up things which belong to me are Sandrine and Relita. Please don't take my ideas. 

Note: When or if you review this fic, please give me good points and bad. I want to know. Plus, each chapter has someone else's point of view; Ness is one star, Paula is two stars, Jeff is three stars, and Poo is four stars. Reading other fics helped me with this one. Thank you!!! 

                                                                                                            JN

P.S.: italicized are thoughts, then talking is psychic talk, and... for now, that's all.

Chapter 5                                             *

            "Hi guys!" Paula's voice yelled with excitement. She hugged both of them as I gave a handshake and a pat on the back.

            "So Ness, how's your baseball skills?" Jeff asked.

            "Not too bad. I'm a little worried about my psi powers though." We both turned our attention to the other two.

            "How do you like being a king, Poo?" She questioned.

            "Well, it feels more or less the same." He folded his arms and shut his eyes.

            Jeff sarcastically replied, "Yeah, tell that to the girls you turned down." We all laughed. It started to get really hot and dark so we went inside the house or shack or whatever you want to call it. We all chatted for a long time. I noticed that Paula kept looking at me time to time. I just let it be, although I looked time to time also.

            "It'll be best if we rested for tonight so we can find..." Poo paused for a moment, "What are we looking for?"

            "Poo, you know it's Pokey." Paula stated. When she said that, I looked up then back down, as though I could have seen him there by the mention of his name. 

            Poo looks at the letter and comments, " I know that but what do we search for in Winters?"

            "A factory." Jeff answered, "But I don't ever remember there being any factory in Winters..."

            "We'll solve this tomorrow. We should really sleep." Poo insisted caringly.

            "Someone really loves their sleep." Paula teased as she turned off the light. 

            Some time passed....

_            They all went to sleep with such ease. I couldn't. If I get up, I might awaken someone._

            I took a deep breath and tried again. No matter what I did, I couldn't sleep.

            Ness?

            _I guess my tossing and turning woke her up_.

            Yeah?

            You seemed kind of quiet today. Are you alright with all this?

            Yeah, why wouldn't I be? _I tried to bluff but..._

            I'm not sure...

            Paula, I guess I'm nervous since I didn't fight for a while.

            I'm sure you haven't lost your touch.

            ...

            ... Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?

            Yes... we better get some sleep.

            Okay. Good night Ness. Sleep well and sweet dreams.

_            How am I supposed to fight someone who was by best friend for a long time? It was hard enough though out our adventure to defeat Giygas. I thought that then Pokey would return to his normal self... I guess I was wrong. But if I don't finish him now, then who knows what he might do. _

            I sat up on the floor and looked at them. I can't get any of them hurt because of Pokey. But I started to become tired. I layed  on the floor and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Earthbound fanfic:   True Final Battle

By: Judge Neusy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthbound or anything from it. The only made up things which belong to me are Sandrine and Relita. Please don't take my ideas. 

Note: When or if you review this fic, please give me good points and bad. I want to know. Plus, each chapter has someone else's point of view; Ness is one star, Paula is two stars, Jeff is three stars, and Poo is four stars. Reading other fics helped me with this one. Thank you!!! 

                                                                                                            JN

P.S.: italicized are thoughts, then talking is psychic talk, and... for now, that's all.

Chapter 6                                             *

            We all got up around ten-ish , and ate some breakfast. Then the four of us started to plan our strategy against Pokey. Most of the time, only Jeff and Paula spoke.

            "Why would Pokey choose a place like Winters?" Paula asked.

            "Don't you remember that there was a factory there." Jeff responded.

            "But didn't we destroy it? I thought that we shut it down for good."

            "Maybe, but Pokey might of found a way to operate in it."

            "Jeff, we made sure no one could reach it -- even get inside!"

            "I guess the only way to find out is to get there. Once we're there, we should go to my lab. There, I have a map of Winters, but since it's on the computer, I can have details on everything." Jeff ended the conversation. We all teleported to Winters, and went inside his lab. Jeff punched in some keys on his computer, then the screen showed us all about Winters, "Let's see if there's any information about the factory." The computer displayed two factories.

            "Hmmm.... that's odd." Poo pondered as he pointed to the screen, "I know that we went to the factory under Stonehenge, but I don't recall any old factory like this one."

            "The only way to find out is to go, right?" Paula led us out. We walked for hours looking for this old factory. To me, the way the computer displayed it, it looked more like an old abandoned fort. It probably was a fort. The four of us walked even more until we finally found it. But the strange this was, it didn't even seem that we were in Winters. Our surroundings were mostly dirt and rocks. Paula turned towards Jeff, "Why would there be something all the way down here?"

            "My guess is that in the past, people of Winters would protect themselves with this." He stated.

            "If Pokey took over this fort," Poo came to a realization, "then he probably has the place surrounded with traps and robots. He would probably expect us during day so I suggest we attack at night." We went to a place which had trees so we could be still and not be seen.

            Time sure passed by quickly. Before I knew it, the others were planning to attack in an hour. _There's no point on wasting time..._


End file.
